Time To Breakaway
by Sherene Haydel
Summary: He couldn't take it anymore… It was ALWAYS like this… He was always portrayed as the bad guy. Theses people weren't his friends, all she had o do was shed a tear and they all turn against him. They never even took the time to ask him his side but rather go with any bad assumptions towards his character.


It was a normal sunny day in Feudal Japan as the InuTachi group continued on their quest. In the 3 years of their journey, they have collected half of the jewel with the exception of the two within the wolf prince's legs and the rest in the possession on Naraku.

In the years the group have grown stronger both physically and mentally, but. . .

"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK"

 _Somethings never change_

The others watched from the sidelines as the two best friends fought.

Like always Inuyasha snuck off, Kagome followed, and Kikyo was involved in some kind of way.

They looked towards Kagome to see her face turn a shade of red that has yet to be discovered.

Her beautiful cerulean ocean blue eyes were now clouded with clouded/stormy anger as she looked upon the man she has loved since she appeared here.

For the life of her, she could not figure it out. What did Kikyo have that she did not possess herself. She has already proven that she has surpassed the dead priestess in both power and physical strength. Her aim has improved immensely and to top it all off SHE WAS ALIVE. Something in her told her to drop it but she was too far gone to care.

"Damn it Kagome, don't you dare start your shit" Inuyasha growled back.

 _Why the hell could she not leave it alone. It had nothing to do with her. What he does in his spare time was his business and his alone. Why must she always pick these damn fights with him. This was a daily routine and it was getting old. . . fast._

"DONT YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO DOG-BOY" she growled back "I AM SO SICK OF YO-"

She was cut off when Inuyasha let out a roar so dangerous it even rivaled Sesshomaru's roar when in his true form. It was strong enough to make everyone and everything stop in their place.

But what scared them the most was his tone. He spoke with authority and pure hate. His tone was serious and his face was emotionless and cold. Minus the stripes and crest, he mirrored Sesshomaru perfectly.

"I am so sick of you and your mouth" he growled calmly "We all know how you feel, but now it is my turn. . . Kikyo has been and always will be a part of my life whether you like it or not. But why is that any business of yours Ka-Go-Me. After all she was here first. I know you're in love with me"

If he was not so furious he would have rolled his eyes at the surprised gasps.

"I am not as stupid as you fools take me to be, but my question for you is who the hell ever said it was mutual ?"

He saw the tears begin to build up in her eyes but he couldn't stop. Nor did he want to. She had to hear this and so did they.

"Everytime I go to your time it is always your idiotic friends or Souta refer me to as a _two time and that I am your boyfriend_. It did not take me long to realize what those terms met. How is possible to cheat behind your back when we were never together ? Was it the way I protected and provided for you these last few years that made you think such a thing becasue by that logic I must be in love with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala"

He let out a cold dark laugh that made a shiver run up their spine.

"You love portraying me as some kind of monster don't you" he continued

"W-what do you mean" she sobbed

"You love to say how much you love and care for me yet you treat me like a common house pet" he snarled.

No one knew what to say or do. They have never seen Inuyasha like this before. He could hear Kagome sobbing lightly as Sango tried to comfort her but he could not bring himself to care.

This was long overdue.

"You say this damn necklace is to help with my demon blood yet you take advantage of it by training me to be a good little bitch for you. Whenever I do something not to your liking or say something you may not agree with you force me to eat dirt like a wild animal."

She stood there crying into her hands as the words sunk in making her cry even more.

They were true. She did always hold that power over him and not once felt sorry till now.

"And you" he growled facing the rest of the group.

"You claim to say we are friends yet it is clear to any idiot to see where your loyalties fall. You are no better than her. I see you looking down on me with your judgemental glances just because her feelings got hurt. Where is it written that I HAVE to love her in the same fashion she does me ? Do I get a say in who I choose to love or not ? Why do I have to abanded my past just to make her happy"

By now his back was turned to them not wanting to look at them any loneger.

"You are nothing but a bunch of hypocrites, It's no wonder my brother despises your kind. You have no honor, loyalty, nor concern for the ones you claim are friends…"

What he said next made them realize just how far they pushed him and how wrong they were.

"From this moment fourth, we are no longer _friends,_ but merely aquaintences with a common goal in mind"

And with that he walked off not once turning back.

"INUYASHA" Kagome yelled "INUYASHA PLEASE COME BACK" she cried

' _Please don't leave me alone'_

She knew he was right in all the things he said. Never had he declared his love for her so what right did she truly have in making him try to forget about Kikyo. It wasn't her business at all. She fabigated an imaginary relationship she made herself believe they had and it got way out of control.

She hated herself knowing she did indeed sometimes abuse her power over him just because she was angry and he had done nothing wrong.

She broke down holding herself crying and praying to any and all Kamis that would take pity on her and wake her up from this hellish nightmare.

"It seems" Miroku sighed "That we all did some damage to our friend without realizing the consequences of our actions"

Even Shippo had a few tears knowing he had a hand in it as well.

He would purposely get Inuyasha angry sometimes knowing his punishment later.

* * *

He heard her desperate pleas for him to come back but he could not. He was beyond angry. At them, at her, but mostly at himself.

He made himself think that he was someone that people could actually care about. He made himself feel as if he was bigger than what he really was.

A half-breed.

His only living kin wanted nothing to do with him. People tried to kill on site when he was a pup just because he was different. The woman he first fell in love with wanted him to lose a side of him that made him. And now this.

 _Sometimes it's better to be alone. . . it's easier that way, . . and safer._


End file.
